dissidia final fantasy: waka waka
by chdragen
Summary: en este fic se trata de yitán  zidane  que solo quiere ver el mundial, disfrutenlo XD


Era una noche en donde los guerreros de la luz se preparaban para dormir en sus respectivas casas de campaña. Todo era tranquilo, o lo era hasta que…

Yitán: ¡ GOOOOOOL !

Bartz: SIIIII, por fin México acaba de anotar un gol ¡ YUUUUJJUUUU!

Entonces los demás guerreros se despertaron y algunos corrieron a la casa de campaña de Yitán, en especial onion (el caballero cebolla) y Tidus.

Tidus: díganme como se ve el partido, ¿creen que gane México?

Yitán y Bartz ven que entra con onion y les dejan un lugar para que se sentaran a ver el partido.

Squall: oigan creo que deberían dejar descansar a las personas que anduvimos vigilando esta área durante el día.

Yitán: o vamos squall, no me digas que no quieres ver el partido, y mas porque sale bailando esa mujer tan bonita y rubia… oye Bartz ¿como se llama?

Bartz: chaquira idiota, te la pasas viéndola cada vez que puedes por la televisión, ¿y ni siquiera sabes como se llama?

Squall: esta bien, creo que mejor me voy de aquí, el guerrero de la luz se encargara de esto.

Yitán: ¡¿el guerrero de la luz?, no por favor squall, no le digas nada.

Squall: no es necesario, ya viene en camino.

Yitán rápidamente desconecta la televisión portátil y la esconde detrás de Bartz y de él.

Onion: oye Yitán que te pasa, estábamos viendo el segundo tiempo.

Tidus: si Yitán, ¿acaso no nos quieres dejarnos verlo?

Yitán los calla con su dedo en la boca y haciendo un sonido de shhhh, Squall solo alzó una ceja y se les quedo mirando desde afuera de la casa de campaña.

Yitán: es que… lo que pasa es que tome prestada la televisión y no quiero que se entere el guerrero de la luz.

Bartz: no me digas que la tele es de él (lo mira con ojos amenazantes y con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho).

Yitán: emm de todos modos él no la usa jeje.

En eso el guerrero de la luz entra en la casa de campaña de Yitán

Guerrero de la luz: ¡¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?

Yitán: mmm ¿una pillamada?

Squall: a mi no me mires, no tengo nada que ver con esto (se va a su respectiva casa de campaña)

Onion: o si pero creo que ya es muy tarde y debo descansar (simula que bosteza y se va)

Tidus: o si muaaaaaaah (tapa su boca y se estira y de va detrás de onion) nos veremos mañana chicos.

El guerrero de la luz se les queda viendo a Bartz y a Yitán

Yitán: mm… a… mmm ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir con nosotros? (le muestra una sonrisa forzada media nerviosa)

Bartz: bueno creo que yo también me voy

Yitán lo agarra del brazo y lo detiene antes de que se levantara, porque si lo hacia, se vería la televisión portátil de tras de él.

Bartz: oye que dem…..

Yitán le tapa la boca con su cola y casi lo amordaza con ella para impedirle que hablara.

Bartz: mmmmm mmmm mmmmm

Yitán: bueno, que dices ¿te quedas a la pillamada?

Guerrero de la luz: al parecer tus invitados se han ido y creo que yo are lo mismo, por cierto Bartz, no quiero que te quedas ni un momento mas. Mañana despertaremos un poco mas temprano.

Bartz: mjm (asiente con la cabeza y su mano derecha la pone a la altura de su frente como un saludo)

Guerrero de la luz: ( pone los ojos en blando) niños.

Una vez que sale el guerrero de la luz, Bartz muerde la cola de yitán para que lo soltase.

Yitán: aaaaauuuu ( se soba donde le avía mordido, mientras Bartz escupe)

Bartz: pua, pua oye deberías de cepillar tu cola de vez en cuando, sueltas pelo ¿sabias?

Yitán: a si, pues no era necesario que me mordieras, por eso te paso lo que te paso. Maldito caníbal, si tienes hambre mejor cocínate al guerrero de la luz para que nos deje ver el partido.

Bartz: jeje no seria mala idea, por cierto ¿que harás con la televisión? pua

Yitán: por ahora solo tratare de dormir y mañana se la pondré dentro de su casa de campaña para que no se de cuenta.

Bartz sale de la casa de campaña de Yitán aun escupiendo pelos de la cola de Yitán y se dirige a descansar. Mientras, Yitán no tiene pensado dormir y solo tiene que luchar contra la tentación de no prender la televisión portátil.

A la mañana siguiente el guerrero de la luz, despierta a sus demás guerreros para que desayunaran y se prepararan para seguir con la marcha.

Continuara…


End file.
